In The Next Room
by MatchPlay
Summary: Puppyshipping one-shot: Seto's hotel room is next to Jou's, and Jou seems to be making some rather... interesting... noises.  Rated M for wanking aka masturbation.


**In The Next Room **

**Warning: **Contains masturbation, wanking, internal conflict, gayness, yaoi, cliche confessions, etc. May contain OOC-ness and/or swearing. Oh, and errors, because I didn't want to bother my beta, she has lotsa homework DX  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yuugiou, nor do I want to. Sounds like work, -shrugs-

I was innocently listening to my iPod, when the song "In The Next Room" by Neon Trees came up. This is NOT a song!fic, I just had inspiration... if that's what you call it.

* * *

Seto covered his ears with the clean-smelling hotel pillow as he hid from the noises next door.

It was a class trip, which the Kaiba was obliged to go to, ever since he "allowed" himself to become "acquaintances" with Yuugi and the rest of the Geek Squad.

Normally, the school would rent two rooms, one for boys, the other for girls. But Kaiba would not sleep on the floor with his fellow classmates, so he bought out an entire hotel chain and allowed the school to use it for their trip, free of charge.

This was a mistake.

Now that everyone had a room to themselves, it was alphabetised by last name. This meant that it went Jounouchi, Kaiba.

Dammit.

If only Bakura hadn't opted out of the field trip, so that he could sneak in at night to molest his hikari and save however much the trip costs. If he'd gone, the room next to Ryou would have been taken, bumping everyone one room down.

And then Seto wouldn't be hearing the noises.

He was at the end of the hall, one more room and he'd be one floor down, a whole staircase away.

"NMM! … haa haa..." Seto heard from the room next door. Katsuya was fucking some girl, but the girl was oddly quiet, so all Seto could hear was Jou's loud pants and moans.

"Hahaa... oh oh! Not so soon! No!" sounded Jou. "K-K... ai... bah," heard Kaiba through the walls. Five-star hotel his arse, the walls weren't even sound proof!

It sounded like his name, but it couldn't be. Jou was probably saying "Can I? Bye," but was to spent to make it sound like real words.

Yeah, that was it.

That didn't stop Kaiba's member from stirring, erect from just the little noises the Mutt was making.

Jou wasn't moving anymore, but his pants could still be heard through the damned walls.

Seto gave in to his need and stroked himself from tip to base, imagining that it was Jou's soft but practised fingers that tickled and teased his shaft.

In the other room, Jou had started round two, panting and moaning. His moans were soon muffled by a pillow, maybe the girl thought he was too loud? The little mewling sounds were still highly audible though, and fueled Seto's arousal.

"Ah! Set'!" cried Jou. Obviously Kaiba's ears were deceiving him, there was _no_ way Jou was calling out _his_ name, especially if he was fucking some girl.

But in hearing his name, Seto gave himself one last pump before spilling his seed.

The noises were already causing another twitch from his cock, he had to stop them soon before he lost all hope for sleep, it was already one in the morning, dammit!

After cleaning himself, Seto stalked out of his room and pounded on Katsuya's.

A very distinct "eep!" could be heard before the hustling of sheets. Soon enough, a sweaty Jou was at the door, face still flushed and boxers barely set on his hips. His erection was standing at attention, despite Jou's attempt to hide it behind the door.

"Y-yeah, Kaib'? Whaddya need?" stuttered Jou, blush adding to his already red face.

"You and your _girlfriend_ were making to much noise. It's past one, and I _will_ get my sleep, no matter by what means," said Seto, gritting his teeth.

"O-oh! I'm alone here! Maybe ya were hearing the … room next door?" Jou answered in obvious embarrassment.

"It was definitely you, Mutt. Now, pray tell, why would you be making those noises, alone?"

Jou stared at his feet, and willed himself to disappear.

"Well, Pup?" prompted Seto impatiently.

Jou only shook his head and made to close the door, only to be stopped by Kaiba's foot.

"I know I heard my name, Pup. Is there anything you would like to say to that?" said a smirking Kaiba.

"It's one in the morning, and you're sleep-deprived so you're just hearing things. Good night!" shouted Jou, trying to shut the door once more.

"I've _woken up_ earlier than this, and pulled all-nighters for days in a row. Don't think you can get away that easily. Now tell me, why did I hear panting, followed by my name?" He had an idea, but wanted to hear it from his Pup's lips. Kaiba already had a major crush on Jou, but that didn't mean the CEO wasn't a bit of a sadist when it came to his favourite Pup.

"Fine-I-like-you-even-though-ya're-an-arse-now-leave-me-alone-good-_night_!" cried Jou before forcing the door shut, almost taking Seto's foot with it.

"Heh, silly Puppy. I like you, too. Good night, I'll see you in the morning," whispered Kaiba, just loud enough for a silently crying Jou to hear from the other side of the door.

Jou gasped, but only cried harder, believing in his heart that Kaiba was just pulling a fucked up joke on him.

Seto walked back towards his room in disbelief. He had expected some fangirl to answer the door, because yes, Jounouchi does get the occasional fangirl. Seto would easily push her aside and tell Katsuya to kindly turn down the volume on the all-nighter fuck-athon and stalk out.

He hadn't expected Jou to have been alone, and to actually confess. After learning that he was alone, he had recalculated the situation. Jou was pranking the CEO, yeah, that was it.

But everyone knew Katsuya couldn't act, and always wore his emotions on his sleeve. He _never_ hid anything, never _could_ hide anything. He was an open book, even to strangers. But Jou couldn't like Kaiba... could he?

Yet, when he confessed, his emotions were so raw, you can't fake emotions that deep.

Kaiba sighed and went to bed, nothing he could do now.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Jou woke up in stiff sheets. 'Did I get jumped? I'm not inna gang anymore, dammit!' he thought frantically as he made to move slowly up without disturbing any wires that might be attached to him.

Jou opened his eyes and remembered, 'Oh yeeeah... Class trip. Gosh I need to stop over-react- I confessed to Se-Kaiba! Shitshitshit!'

He jumped around the room, taking a shower and getting dressed in minutes. It was only six in the morning, and the class wasn't due for role call until nine, but he had to sneak into someones room before Seto could get a hold of him, everyone knew he was an early riser.

He peeked his head out the door, looked both ways, and set off for Yuugi's room. Hopefully Yami wasn't there, that could get uncomfortable.

Seto left his room with a walk that would make any and all fangirls run away in fear for their lives while going "OMG! He's so smexy! Kawaii!" That's exactly what he wanted. His walk spoke of determination, and a little bit of cologne. He was actually trying to -gag- _impress_ Katsuya. Even Seto shuddered at the thought, but a CEO's gotta do what a CEO's gotta do.

He just hoped it worked.

All night, or rather morning, Kaiba listened to the Pup's sobs slowly turn into snores. He mentally prepared himself for his formal confession to the blond, and dressed himself up with a spritz of cologne. Upon hearing the snores stop, he waited around the corner for the Pup to make the expected getaway.

"Jounouchi," said Kaiba in a falsely calm voice as he saw Jou tip-toe out his door.

"Ah! … O-oh... Kaib'... Didn't think I'd be seein' you this early. Well, I'll just be off ta Yuug's..." rushed Jou.

"Not so fast Jounouchi. I have something to say to you," Seto began. "I would like to formally offer you my heart. … Not the organ! Well, you know what I mean, don't you?" he finished lamely. He had been planning this all morning, how could he fuck it up now?

"Y-yeah, I get whatcha mean, Kaib'... Just, why me? I'm da Mutt, right? If this is just because I said I liked ya last night-!"

Jou was silenced by Seto's finger on his lips. "I was confused, so I teased. I didn't want things to change, so I insulted you. I'm sorry. Is there anyway you can forgive me?"

Jou made a small squeaking noise before wrapping his arms around Seto and pecking his lips. "You'ra jerk ya know that?"

Kaiba pressed Jou into a hug and kissed the top of his head, "Yeah, I know."

"I know how I'll forgive ya!"

"And just how would that be, Pup?"

Jou growled a bit, but continued. "One, _never_ call me 'Mutt again, and two, get me some breakfast."

"Do I get to call you my Puppy then, Pup?" smirked Kaiba.

"Better make breakfast worth it, ya jerk!"

"Deal."

* * *

Wah! I don't know what happened! It was just gonna be a frustrated!Seto fic, but I'm a sucker for happy endings, so I changed it up a bit. Apologies for the crappiness, but not for the fluffiness.

R&R?


End file.
